1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light unit for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motorcycles have a tail lamp and lens assembly that is visible from the left and right sides to improve the motorcycle's external appearance (see, for example, Japanese Patent Abstract JP-A-10-100968). In addition, some motorcycles include indicia of the name of the vehicle model or manufacturer. Such indicia often are (but not necessarily limited to) trademarks and/or logos of the manufacturer, and will hereinafter be referred to as a “seal”. The seal commonly is a sticker and is preferably placed in a location that is highly visible. The seal may be attached, for example, to an upper surface of the exposed portion of the lens. In this case, the light emitted by the bulb passes through the lens and obscures the visibility of the seal. In order to increase the visibility of the seal, fine lines can be cut in the lens to make it difficult for the light to reach the area where the seal is attached. Unfortunately, the fine lines cut in the lens result in the seal having a plain appearance.